


Expectations

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Someone wanted to see Zevran and Gojyo working together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demons of a Different Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385844) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“You _sure_ you’re not a demon?”

“Only in bed, my friend,” Zevran replied, resisting an urge to scratch his ears. “Or at least, that is what they say.” He looked Gojyo up and down appreciatively. “We expected an actual abomination, dribbling flesh and all. Perhaps we were both lied to.”

“And did they lie when that Warden said you were an accomplished assassin?”

“Oh no,” he laughed, plucking a stray bone chip off his cheek and surveying the carnage around them. Darkspawn lay stabbed and crushed and sliced in actual halves across the ground. “Just as they did not lie when they told me you had a staff, and knew how to _wield_ it.”

Gojyo blinked. Snorted. Burst out laughing. He clapped Zevran on the back with a wink. “Both of us are going to get along _just_ fine, shortstuff.”


End file.
